Breaking Rule 10
by TeamDiNozzo8
Summary: Everyone was trying to find a way to get Tony as Ziva together. Who knew that the person responsible would be a child? TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, I am getting started on this new story that I came up with on the way to school on the bus... I am not sure how much I can update this story, because my final exams are coming up, but I will try to update is as soon as I have free time ;D  
THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BODNAR ARC, AND I ALSO DON'T OWN THIS :(  
I hope you enjoy it  
Chi**

Tony slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out of the headquarters. He got in his car and drove off, ready to sleep off the stressful days. He decided to quickly stop at the drug store to get an aspirin, when he felt something tugging at his suit pants. He looked down into the eyes of a little girl, who couldn't have been older than 5 years old.  
"hey sweetie, are you lost?" asked Tony, trying to make his voice sound calming. She shook her head no.

"Where is the police?" She asked. Her voice was soft, albeit shaky. Her mispronounced "r"s were the usual, signature of a child that had not yet mastered the skill of speech. But Tony decided to never underestimate the pure intuition of a child.

"I am the police. Are you ok?"  
The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"There is a man in my house, and he's not moving.  
Tony got worried. "Show me where your house is.

The little child took his hand and led him to her apartment down the block. Tony's exhaustion was driven away by worry for what the girl went through. He opened the door and the first thing he laid his eyes on was a light trail of blood that intensified every step he got closer to the living room. Then he saw the body. He was young, wearing a uniform and he had the unmistakable buzz haircut. He was from the Navy. He crouched down and looked at the girl's beautiful eyes.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom for a while, I'll be there in a minute" The girl nodded and bounced out of his sight. He stood up straight and dialled Gibbs's cell.  
"Hey boss. I am at this girl's house, there is a marine dead on the floor. Do we have a case?" he waited for Gibbs's answer.

"_all right, we'll be right there"_

He hung up and made his way to the bathroom, finding the girl sitting on the floor. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him.  
"Sir?" she asked.  
"Yea kid."  
"What's your name?" she asked curious, her bottom lip sticking out in a little pout.  
"I'm Tony, what's yours?"

She smiled at him and told him proudly. "I'm Rebecca. I'm 4 and a half!"

Tony beamed at her "Rebecca. That's such a pretty name"  
Rebecca stood up and walked over to him, she was as tall as him when he was sitting on the floor. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
"You're my friend now. You can call me Becca!"  
Tony was surprised to say the least. He wasn't particularly good with children, he was never around one specific child enough to see if they liked him or not. He didn't know if it was kids in general, or just her, but he felt a instinct deep inside him to protect his "new friend". She moved to sit on Tony's leg and he bounced her up and down and told her that Rebecca is a hebrew name.

"My best friend speaks Hebrew, her name is Ziva." he told her quietly. No matter who he was talking to, he loved to brag about having Ziva as a best friend. He always found himself talking about her to anyone that would listen.

Slowly, she put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

He heard the door open and saw Gibbs, McGee and Ziva coming in. Tony walked over to them, Rebecca still asleep in his arms, he whispered to them.  
"This is the girl's house, she found him and i found her on the streets when she was looking for help, i'll take her back to NCIS and get her statement."  
Gibbs looked at the child in Tony's arms and he knew that it would affect them all personally. In every case involving a child, Gibbs always put 150% of his abilities.  
"All right. David, go with him"

Tony and Ziva walked to the car.  
"I'm driving!" said Tony. She glared at him, and felt one of their usual banters coming on.  
"you're holding a kid, Tony, how can you drive?" said Ziva.

Tony looked ridiculous, trying to look pensive, and after 20 seconds of silence, he exclaimed.  
"Ok fine. You hold Rebecca, and i'll drive."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he placed the sleeping child into her arms. They got in and Ziva really got a look at her. Her hair wavy and blonde, going down above her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, but Ziva saw them before, they were big and light cyan. Her nose was small and even in her sleep, her mouth bore a smile. She was the most beautiful girl Ziva had ever seen. She was mesmerised at how much she reminded her of a baby angel.  
Tony's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" he told her.  
Ziva did not answer the question, she was speechless at the amount of emotion that she heard in his words. All she could do was nod.  
Rebecca started stirring and she opened her eyes just as Tony pulled into the parking lot.  
"Hey Becky"  
She turned towards him then realised she was being held by a stranger. She pulled back a little bit. "It's ok Bex, she's my friend." reassured Tony.  
She smiled wide. "Is this seeva?" she asked, her mispronunciation of her name made Tony smile his 1000 watt grin. They walked to the elevator and Rebecca took Tony's right hand, and Ziva's left. They stayed like that until the elevator dinged, and Tony lifted her up so she could press the button to the 3rd floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP 'EM GOING ;D  
Hey there, it's me again, sorry it took so long to update, I am in the middle of my Maths final exams, so i want to finish them and do them well before my brain goes back to 100% fandom... :)  
But here is chapter 2  
Chi**

_ They walked to the elevator and Rebecca took Tony's right hand, and Ziva's left. They stayed like that until the elevator dinged, and Tony lifted her up so she could press the button to the 3rd floor._

They slowly walked the short distance from the elevator to the squad room, and only then did they untangle their hands from each others. Tony sat on his desk while Ziva pulled up a chair and sat in facing him. Rebecca immediately climbed on the desk and settled once again in Tony's lap. They looked at each other somewhat awkwardly while Rebecca made herself comfortable in Tony's arms.

""Ok, so, Rebecca, tell me what happened, from the beginning" said Ziva tenderly. Becca looked at Tony doubtfully and he nodded, encouraging her. She looked back at Ziva, took a few big breaths and started telling them her recollection of the day's events.  
"I was playing at Jane's house, then her mommy took me home. I goed inside and dad wasn't there, but there was a man on the floor."  
Tony interrupted her. "Did you know this man?" He asked.

She nodded frantically "yes, his name is Hayden. I see him around the house, he was a friend of my mommy. He is nice, but daddy is mean to him. I heard them fight a lot of times." she said with a now scared expression on her face.  
"What happened after you found the man?" Asked Ziva.

"I walked outside and I tried to find the police because mommy kept telling me that if something happens I have to find the police."

"Well, your mommy was right, it's good you found me." Said Tony, his voice trembling a little because his thoughts led him back to his own mother. Rebecca didn't like Tony's silence, so she turned around and pulled his hair. He shrieked and she giggled. That was the amazing thing about children, what Tony admired about them, they could be sad and then become happy as soon as someone says the right thing.

They heard the familiar ding of the elevator and all three looked up to see Gibbs and McGee walking in, having finished to process the crime scene. Tony leaned down and whispered something in Becca's ear, she turned around and whispered something back. Gibbs saw Tony nod at her, before putting his things down on his desk. Gibbs crouched down and shook Rebecca's hand.

"Hey kid, I'm Gibbs" he told her.

"I'm Rebecca" was her answer. Rebecca looked at him and studied his features. She liked to be observant, and she loved looking at people trying to figure them out. Ziva reckons she would make an amazing profiler growing up.  
McGee started walking towards them, to introduce himself, he crouched down like Gibbs earlier but didn't get to shake her hand, as she shouted out:

"HEY PROBIE!"

The whole 3rd floor erupted in laughter, while Tony high fived Rebecca, over the laughter, you could just barely make out "did I say it right?" and then even McGee couldn't suppress a smile at the new "dynamic duo". He would never tell him that, but Tony seemed great with her, and he was kind of looking forward to seeing him with his own child later on in life.

After the laughter died down, Gibbs took Rebecca's hand  
"Rebecca, let's go!"

"Where are we going, Gibbs?"

"Conference room" was his answer. Rebecca looked puzzled.

"Are we going to have a conference?"

Gibbs smiled, "no you are going to wait here at NCIS until we find out what happened to Hayden."

He heard his phone ring  
"Yea, Gibbs"

"Hey boss" came Tony's voice from the cell. "We identified the victim as Lt. Hayden Green, he worked with Rebecca's mother, and after she died 2 years ago he stayed in touch with Rebecca's father. We called him and he is on his way."  
"All right, send McGee up here to stay with Rebecca".  
"Will do, boss" and he hung up.

* * *

McGee looked happily at the kid dancing on top of the desk.

"TIMMY!" shouted Rebecca. "GIMME A HUG" she demanded.  
She was a hugger, no wonder she always seemed to be in Tony's arms.  
He walked over to her and put his arms around her middle. She was as tall as him when she was standing on the desk, and she could hug him without being uncomfortable. Her eyes glinted as a mischievous look passed on her features, right before she made a farting noise with her mouth which caused McGee to step back rather quickly. She was roaring with laughter and McGee looked exasperated.  
"Oh no, not another DiNozzo"  
Tony knocked on the door and came in carrying ice cream.  
"Hey Becca Becky Becs, I scream for ice cream" said Tony happily. She jumped up and down and hugged him tight, and it didn't even surprise him this time. He put the ice cream down on the table and put her on her lap.

"So, Becca, your daddy is on his way here." said Tony. Rebecca jumped up her happy expression turning into one of fright in a heartbeat. She looked at Tony and started crying, big, heavy sobs shaking her while Tony kept her close.  
"I don't want to see my dad, don't make me, please don't make me" she pleaded. This did not sound like a normal tantrum that children sometimes made, this sounded like a seriously scared child that did not even want to see her dad. And she was four years old. Tony's feeling changed every second. He went from being devastated that she was sad, to curious as to what happened, finally settling for anger at what her father did to her, if even a small child was terrified to be in the same room at him.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Cliffhanger! I know, i'm horrible ahaha, don't worry, i have already started writing the third chapter, i'll post it as soon as finish my exam! **

**Please review, it'll keep me going while I do my math... ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for all the reviews! Just going to clear this up because I was asked this more than once, "Rule 10" is "Never get personally involved in a case" :)**

**I am not yet finished with my exams, and I was going to update this at the end of them, but I thought this shorter chapter was needed to kind of introduce the character of Becca's father, it's very short, but quite significant :)**

**Enjoy this chapter, albeit short ^_^  
Chi**

* * *

Gibbs opened the door to interrogation, sat down and stared hard at man sitting across from him. He was wearing an expensive suit and under the suit he hid a great, well toned body, but his tense body language took something away from his classy attire. His face, though handsome, seemed made of stone, as wrinkles were permanently edged onto his forehead, that frown that always seems to be there. His hair were short, pitch black, a small layer of gel holding them upright in a careful do. His eyes, beautiful, were the same as his daughter's, except for one, essential detail: Rebecca's eyes were innocent, pure, while his were empty, lacking life, lacking that glint in the eyes that showed emotions. Arrogance oozed from him so much you could sense the tone of the room changing, but Gibbs, he saw it coming miles away.

"Where is my daughter?" he commanded. "I want to see her!"

It was obvious that he was used to manipulating people, to use harsh commands for his will do be done, but Gibbs didn't flinch.

"She doesn't want to see you" he replied just as harshly.  
A dry laugh registered in Gibbs ears.  
"She's 4 years old, she doesn't know what she's talking about."  
Gibbs ignored his comment, trying not to kill him right then and there.  
"So, Jack Paul Leavitt... Where have you been? You are in trouble, we have a dead marine in your living room, and you left your almost 5 year old daughter alone to find him." growled Gibbs.

"I have been..." he thought "out."

"Out?" asked Gibbs. "Out where, dammit?"

He took a big breath, an exaggerated one. "Out for work." he said, very matter of factly, as if it were the most obvious thing he could have been doing.

"Right" said Gibbs, "except that we checked with all your co-workers, and none of them saw you at the office. We even spoke with your boss, that told us you haven't checked in in about a week."

"Whatever" said Leavitt, trying to act indifferent when he obviously was getting a little nervous. He was not used to people making him feel uncomfortable, he was used to being the alpha male, in the centre of the room.  
Gibbs rolled his eyes in annoyance, and walked out, slamming the door behind him. He stopped and inhaled, then exhaled. He would keep him overnight, for child endangerment charges, and he would crack him in the morning. Feeling a little more hopeful, he walked to Abby's lab to talk to the rest of his team.

**A/N I know, it's only half the lenght of my usual chapters, but I wanted to make him the focus of the chapter instead of splitting it in two! Plus, little spoiler, the next chapter will be very cute and I didn't want to ruin it with the hatred I have for a character I created...  
Don't you just hate Becca's dad?  
Anyway, let me know what you think :)  
Chi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm baaack! had a free lesson so I wrote this :33 it's not very long, but it's better than nothing ^_^ **

** Only a few chapters left, not sure :)**

**Please revieww **

Gibbs walked the steps down to Abby's lab. "Talk to me Abs"

Abby put a hand in front of his mouth "Shhh" she whispered, "Becca's asleep"

"No, I'm not" she walked through the glass doors that divided the lab in two, and looked at Gibbs. He carefully studied her, she had looked so scared before. Tony and Ziva walked out, having noticed that Rebecca left.  
"Hey boss, what's up?" they locked eyes. Ever so slightly, Gibbs nodded towards the door, and Tony took the hint. He found something.

Gibbs turned towards Becca again and knelt down in front of her. "Hey sweetie, you can't go home just yet ok?"

"Why can't I go with Tony?" Shouted Becca.

Gibbs sighed. "Well, it's because..."  
Once again, he was cut off, this time by Tony.  
"Boss it's ok if she wants to sleep at my place." He said, biting his lip, hoping that he would agree. He felt better knowing where she was. Gibbs nodded. "Ziva, go with them!" He ordered. Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise as she didn't complain about it; Tony didn't even make a dirty comment about her spending the night. He shook it off and watched them leave. "What have you got, Abby?"

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked the steps up to his apartment, he was holding a sleeping Becca in his arms, and he has a small, goofy smile on his face. As soon as he was in front of the door, he stopped. Ziva ran into him.

"Ouch, Tony, what is it?" she asked angrily. He looked at her, slightly embarrassed.  
"ehm the key is in my pocket, could you get it for me?"  
Ziva chuckled, and put her hand in his back pocket. She rummaged around for a while, but couldn't find the key anywhere. Ton'y embarrassed smile turned into a smug grin.

"When you're done groping me, the key is in my front pocket." She hit him in the shoulder, shook her head, and reached into his pocket. She felt him shiver and smirked; she opened the door and walked right in, preceding Tony. She loved his apartment, she loved the leather couch, she loved how this was all so un-tony, and she loved being in it.  
_  
_Rebecca began to stir in Tony's arms  
"Hey kiddo, let's go to sleep" he said lovingly. She nodded and he took her to his bed, tucked her in and came back to sit next to Ziva on his sofa.

For a while they just sat next to each other, their thighs touching and their fingertips grazing each other. After a while, Ziva couldn't hold the silence anymore and she whispered "Tony, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "This is not gonna end well, for anyone. I mean, Becca's dad is going to go to prison and..."

"you don't know he's gonna go to prison. He might be innocent" Ziva said it, but neither believed it. Tony gave a joyless laugh.  
"One: you don't really believe that, and two: Becca might just be better off without her father; have you seen how scared she was? It killed me."

He sighed again, turned towards Ziva and hugged her. He breathed in, and then breathed out, until he managed to calm down and relax; Ziva was enjoying having his arms around her, and was trying to savour it while it lasted.  
They pulled away from each other and she smiled at him. They leaned in, both moving closer and closer...

"TONY!" Becca came running towards them, tears streaking her face, now sobbing in Tony and ZIva's arms.  
"Becca what happened?" asked Tony. She sat on his lap, and whispered "I had a bad dream" before starting to cry again.

Ziva brushed her hair back and quietly asked what the dream was about. "I dreamed that daddy shouted at Hayden again, and I am scared"

"Is that why you didn't want to see him before? Because he hurt Hayden?" She nodded. "I saw them together, he was really angry for something and Hayden was angry too, but different angry, he was good angry, and daddy was bad and scary." She paused and then continued. "He didn't know I was there, because I ran away."

Tony held her close as he exchanged a knowing look from Ziva. "It's ok now sweetie." then turned to talk to Ziva.  
"you can share the bed with her, i'll sleep on the couch."

She nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Tony"  
He watched her walk away.  
"No, it's not"

**A/N dadddaaaa I hope you enjoyed it, and that it was worth the wait :)) More Tiva is coming up later, I pinky promise that you'll get your happy ending (kinda)**

**Please review :D  
Lots of love  
Chi**


End file.
